The Confession
by HeartGold12
Summary: The holiday spirit rampages and Levy can't speak of the obvious. Happy belated new year!


BABY MUSE. LET'S ROLL.

* * *

The Guild could rarely be in more any more activity than now. Flashing lights and a roar of noise over her screaming nakama, bodies bumping into one another as each and every member crowded in the little moving space they had left - Fairy Tail Christmas were likely to resemble some sort of war more than anything else. It brought a giggle out of her mouth as Levy sat comfortably on the brand new second floor balcony, legs dangling in the air as she peeked down at her comrades from behind the railing, almost completely safe from the random flying objects they threw around on the first floor.

To make justice to the great new Fairy Tail headquarters with its castle-like structures and great spaces, this year's holidays made over-the-top into a _theme_. It started with the table being large enough so that allof the guild members could have a comfortable seating at the same time – even giving some more space than necessary, _especially_ Natsu – went through with garlands of holly and ivy steaming down from the upper floor balconies and ended with The Christmas tree being large enough to go _all the way up_ to the ceiling and scrape against it with the huge star on top of it. Everyone contributed, so the party that erupted after the final dishes was earned and very satisfying, if not getting a little out of control.

Thankfully for her, Levy recently found this little spot upstairs where she could tuck herself away and rest without having to break her gaze away from her wild family, one or two trusty books at her side just in case she needed them to take her mind away for a moment.

A loud explosion echoed in the faraway corner of the guild and the petite mage smiled, catching a dissipating plume of fire from the corner of her eye. Fights breaking out five minutes into the gift receiving? Only in Fairy Tai-

Something cold brushed against her foot in that moment, and she squeaked in alarm before she waved the appendage around. Her leg was _dangling in the air_ so why was there something…

"Gehee…"

"_Ah!"_ Levy gasped, quickly whirling her head around to stare right into a pair of blazing crimson eyes, practically falling over in relief when she recognized their owner as Fairy Tails recently 'upgraded' Iron-Shadow dragon that came out_ literally_ from nowhere. "Gajeel! It's just you."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Said man grumbled, pulling himself into the vacant space right next to her and crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "_'It's just you?_' Damn straight it's _me_, and you should be runnin' away by now."

"If you're trying to be scary, then try harder." The girl giggled back at him, grinning from ear to ear at the adorable frown that showed on his face. "Because for the last seven years, I haven't felt an ounce of fear because of you. _Plus -_ " She waved in the general direction of the glittering Christmas tree and everything that happened around it. " –you'd never be frightening enough to ruin _this_ kind of Christmas Mood." She added, watching as his eyes flickered to the enormous thing and back towards her own hazel ones.

"Actually, it's not that hard. ." He said with a completely straight face, breaking out into a grin of his own when Levy's eyes widened. "I'd just have to chop down the damn thing down or make salamander lit it on fire."

"Oh God, you were actually considering it, weren't you?" She squeaked, aghast, and he laughed.

"Anything to get a jump out of ya, Shrimp."

"You jerk!" Levy cried out, but there was no malice behind her words, only a tiny bit of trepidation. Her small hands went up to press against her temples and she sighed. "Alright, you win. I got a bit surprised when you suddenly, uh… crawled up my leg? Just_ please_ don't do anything nasty to get a rise out of master and have him beat you up."

The Slayer let out a_ tch._ "Nobody's gonna catch me now. Not when I can become a tangible shadow, at least." He rumbled haughtily.

Levy raised an eyebrow at him. "And what if you run out of fuel?"

"Well, there's always _you_." Gajeel patted her head affectionately then, and she couldn't help but blush, feeling that if it came down to it, she'd probably end up taking his side in the conflict and indeed just feed him. As his hand changed it's course and instead started petting her, she ducked her head out of habit so he wouldn't see the blood rushing to her face and making her cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

There was something... _odd_ between them now. Not a bad sort of thing, though for her, it was very confusing - their frendship was visibly becoming something more, something like attraction... or maybe even love. It made her heart flutter when she thought about it. It was getting visibly more physical lately and, more importantly, seemingly started supporting itself on feelings deeper than just camaraderie. The possibilities that presented themselves with an occurence like that practically took her breath away - and as Gajeel's hand slowly slid down to the side of her neck so his thumb could brush aganist her delicate jawline, they came back to her with a wave of excitement.

"Gajeel..." Levy breathed out quietly, making the digit halt mid-caress as the large man regarded her questioningly. She blinked up at him, wanting to say something, but not sure what to. "U-Um... It's nothing..." She eventually mumbled, feeling silly.

Starting from the beginning of Christmas and the closer it was to the New Year, the more her emotions seemed to swell and escape out of control. The birth and rebith of life, letting bygones be bygones, changing one's self in sync with the new year - all of those themes were just too powerful not to affect her bookish mind. They urged her to follow their example and do something daring and radical to archeive happiness, making her think about just stomping the last obstacles between the rough Dragon Slayer and herself into the ground and finally _be_ with him. So much, that she'd planned on confessing to him while the year still lasted. Meaning, _this week_.

"You're zoning out." Said Slayer poked her in the forehead with one blunt finger to no response. She pouted and he tilted his head. "Oye. You even listenin'?"

...But there was a problem. Every single time she felt ready to confront him and say how she felt, the holiday spirit would suddenly run out of her system and she'd end up changing the topic, feeling very awkward.

Still. She had a week. That should be enough time. And when the New Year would come rolling around, she'd_ finally_-

A cry tore itself from her lips as she was lifted up and thrown over a large, hard shoulder, with her only amortisation in the form of a green scarf with a checkered pattern. Squirming and shouting with agitation, the short woman belatedly noticed that her faithful dragon was climbing right over the railing, clearly heading for the curtain of ivy holding securely onto the guild construction.

"What in the _world_ was that fooo-_kyaahh!~_"

Landing with a bang in the middle of a random quarrel - the long mane of hair, scarf and a pair of large reindeer antlers trailing right behind him, one hand still fisted in the plant's green appendages and a screaming girl on his shoulder, one could mistake Gajeel Redfox for a Christmas variation of Tarzan. True to this, the people thrown back by the impact only shrugged and without wasting any more time went back to insulting themselves (good-naturedly).

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, trying not to tremble too much as she noticed precisely how far he'd just jumped. "What..."

"You were thinking too much." He replied simply, and she found herself at a loss of words. Again.

* * *

_She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it._

The green banners of 'Merry Christmas' were taken off to be replaced by silver, glittering 'Happy New Year!'s, and although Fairy Tail had decided to hold their early party in a strict family model (plus one or two refugees, just for Erza), this particular night was meant to be a multi-guild celebration that topped even their last Harvest Festival.

It was the New Year night.

And Levy _tried_ to get Gajeel's attention long enough to confess. And failed, mostly because she either was occupied or too shy, or he had to do something and the atmosphere was too rushed, and perhaps most painfully - in that one _perfect_ moment that was given to her two days ago, when they were assigned to pin up the outdoor decorations (alone!) and she'd finally managed to get him to stop and gathered up her courage-

They were both hit by a snow cape that another team was pushing off the rooftop. A _snow cape_! And aside from getting buried in the cold powder, she fell right on top of him and knocked her forehead aganist his chin so hard that she still felt the sting. More importantly, as soon as he was on his feet, the Dragon Slayer went to murder the culprits, leaving her behind to do all of their ruined work all over again.

When the short woman returned to Fairy Hills that evening, she locked herself up from the outside world and hadn't emerged up until tonight's party, wallowing in frustration and drilling through her emeregency supply of sweets. Well, she was actually _yet_ to emerge, still standing by the door to her dorm, just because it took her so much time to make herself look presentable.

Standing straight and smoothing out a short black dress she'd prepared for the ocassion, Levy chanced a look in the mirror and sighed. The article of clothing was spectacular - it was a turtleneck-like construction cut away to reveal her back and guild mark, but otherwise clinging tightly to her frame, especially around the lower areas. It cut off high on her hips and showed off her legs, clad in a pair of dark tigh-high stockings, but concealed the enternity of her arms, to the point where only the tips of her fingers were peeking out from behind the hem. She'd painted her fingernails blue, and done a very light makeup to her eyes along with a bit of lip gloss. The biggest trouble so far was taming her wild hair, but for once she'd emerged victorious, and now it was tied into a small ponytail with her black headband, while allowing her side bangs to frame her face prettily. The only thing that betrayed her inner unhappiness were her dull eyes, automatically changing the character of her outfit from mysterious to, well, depressing. Not for the first time, she wondered if perhaps she should have chosen a happier color, thought it was too late to change it, anyway.

She was going to show up, socialize a bit, get over her dissapointment and return to being a bubbly, happy Levy McGarden who this time didn't let the season mess up her emotions in the first place.

And... probably fall for it a second time by the time Valentines rolled around.

Gathering up her small purse and stuffing a small compilation of prose into the thing with a little more force than necesary, the bluenette turned the key and slipped out quietly into the corridor. By now everyone else has already went to the guild, so she was spared from the onslaught of questions her worried friends would no doubt bombard her with. Letting the chilly air cool her down as she slipped out outside of the dormitory, the girl begun her solitary walk through the city. By the time she'd had her hands on the knob to the enormous guild headquarters, a good half of an hour later due to her slow peace, there was even a smile on her face - that's it, until she'd noticed the person lurking in the shadows a short distance away from her.

Gajeel glared at her from a bench by an open window, nursing a drink as music thrummed loudly behind him. Levy froze, taking a second to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat - _she wasn't ready to face him yet!_ Panicking, the small woman practically threw herself at the door, slipping inside without a second glance at the lone Dragon Slayer and feeling like an absolute idiot.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped as she noticed her, quickly coming up to the smaller mage with a raging Natsu trailing right beside her, their hands trapped together by a very fluffy pair of handcuffs. She sported a navy blue dress with a frilly skirt that shimmered prettily whenever she turned, as well as gold lace and earrings of the same color and looked positively amazing. "You showed up!"

"Yeah..." The bluenette replied weakly, wide eyed as she became even more at a loss of what to do with the man outside, and the smile on her best friend's face faltered.

"Levy, what's wrong? Everyone's been worried about you ever since that incident with Gajeel, and he'd been in a sour mood as well. He beat up those guys who threw the snow down on you two, you know."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's been asking if you were angry at him for leaving you to do the rest of the work. I think you two should talk, but he'd left a short while ago... though he may still be around. I can't imagine him staying here all night and then leaving just before the fireworks..."

_'He is.'_ Levy thought miserably. There was no way she was going to face him again tonight though. Just looking at him made her feel guilty - she'll talk to him tomorrow. "There's nothing wrong. I'm alright, just... feeling a little sick." She lied, smiling sheepishly.

"Liar." Natsu spoke suddenly, startling the two. Levy's breath hitched, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't, so she just looked back at Lucy, who seemed just as at a loss of words. _Uh oh._

"Can I get something to drink?" The bluenette asked suddenly, sending her best friend an apolegtic look that pleaded silently to let her be. Lucy bit her lip and nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her away to the bar.

"You'll tell me _everything_ once this is over." She said, and Levy couldn't hold in the sigh of relief as she followed her to the bar. When they were all safely perched on the high stools, a cup of dark _something_ in her hand, she finally relaxed enough to look around - and practically gasped at the the craziness surrounding her from all sides.

On the dance floor, Erza and Mirajane seemed to be intent on causing the greatest Thriller dance in Fairy Tail history, their determined aura causing unfortunate mages of all affilations to follow their command and immediately join in. She could clearly see Rouge struggling to make himself unnotiable in the middle of the group as Sting laughed his ass off from the sidelines, Kagura counting up to eight as she aided the team in getting as much in sync with each other as possible. A truth of dare of epic proportions was played to the side, frequently exploding with cat calls, laughs and groans of disgust and finally, some of the older mages at the other end of the bar seemed happy just to knock themselves out in a drinking contest hosted by Cana and Bacchus. Sometimes, one of the Truth or Dare players seemingly gave up and joined them, followed by a loud 'boo'ing of his felow contestants.

The building was so crowded that whatever activities were taken on the other side were impossible to see, though there was no mistaking the ocassional explosions or tremors in the ground. Levy looked up, trying to see if the upper floors were occupied, and jumped as she noticed a few obviously drunk mages aiming a sniper at someone in the crowd. One smashed lady waved a green party hat that soe people were sporting - and his comrade loaded up, aimed at the dance floor, and shot what appeared to be compressed air at a similiar hat on the head of some trembling elder - who at the moment tried his hardest to keep up with the Mermaid's counting.

The cone proceeded to get blashed away and soundlessly fell to the ground, but the man's trembling seemed to intensify tenfold. Above, the small crowd of snipers cheered, the same drunk girl now waving around a yellow hat.

Levy averted her eyes, looking over at her blue hatted best friend, and proceeded to wordlessly down her first drink of the night, immediately asking for a second. It didn't last long either when she spotted Gray giving Lyon a rather passionate kiss - or was it Lyon giving Gray a passionate kiss? - in the middle of a group, followed by screams of being a dare champion. Attached by now easily reconizable fluffy cuffs to the _both_ of them was Juvia, who looked like she was ready to scream at any given moment.

A slight giggle escaped out of her mouth, and the bluenette waved her hand for another. "Keep them coming!" She called out to Kinana happily, rewarding the large-busted girl with a wide smile. From beside her, Lucy stared at her quizically, Natsu now clearly sulking as he stared longingly in the direction of a fight nearby.

"This place sure is crazy sometimes, right Lu-chan?" Levy giggled, now holding two cups at the same time but generously offering one to her blonde friend.

"_Sometimes?_ More like all the time." Lucy muttered, accepting the cup and taking a sip. "Plus, it's _my_ line. What's gotten into you?"

"The Holiday spirit!" Levy answered, turning to face the reserved blonde with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Lu-chan, let's get wasted."

"Uh..." That gave the Stellar spirit mage a pause, and for some reason, she looked over her shoulder to regard the bored Dragon Slayer at her side. "A-Aye. But we got here just a few minutes ago, so I thought-"

"Everything's more fun when you're drunk, even the weird stuff." Levy informed her seriously, before downing yer another drink. "And I want to have a lot of fun, even if there are snipers aiming at your party hat overhead."

"Well, If you put it that way, you do have a point." Lucy sighed. "Though I kind of wanted to stay sober until the fireworks."

* * *

"Oi, metalhead!"

Gajeel's eyes opened, quickly focusing on Natsu's uneasy face as he approached him with what upon closer inspection was Lucy wrapped koala style around his side, one hand wrapped around his neck and the other hanging limply by her side, cuffed up to the Fire Dragon's. He raised an eyebrow as the pink haired man came to a halt by his side, staring down at him nervously. He snorted.

"What. You want me to bite through that thing?" He asked, pointing at the cuffs. "Cause I aint' doing it. Mira made them so the metal makes me sick and if any more of ya interrupt my..." He mulled over the word for a second while staring at his drink, "_solitude_ to beg me for help, I'm punching your faces in."

"What?" Natsu's face looked puzzled as he stared at him. "I don't want the cuffs off. It's about Levy."

That got the black haired man's attention on him. "What about her?"

"Well, uh," Natsu scratched his cheek with his chained hand, before readjusting Lucy aganist himself with his free one. "She's drunk. Really drunk. Kinda Like Luce-" He was interrupted by a giant snore from said girl, before she snuggled aganist him. "But she's not asleep and she's _creepy_."

"Creepy?" Gajeel echoed, drink forgotten as he put it on the bench and stood up. Over the hour or so he's spend cooling his nerves from the horrific mix of loud music and boisteous people inside, a small layer of snow gathered up on his jacket, and he started dusting himself off with a scowl. "You serious, Salamander?"

"She's laughing and waving her arms around and talks about people being adorable. I can't _cope_ with this kind of stuff!" Natsu exclaimed, now even more nervous. "She's completely unpredicable."

"And I am supposed to stop her?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Yes_. I mean, why should I look for someone else?" The pinkette mumbled, slapping on his most confused face. "I thought you _lo-_"

Suddenly, there was a fist in his face - Gajeel splutterring angrily as he watched the Dragon Slayer almost fall flat on his back. "Idiot! Don't just go saying that stuff out loud!"

"Well, isn't it true?" The teen moaned as he rubbed his nose, before checking if his blonde companion was alright.

"It's none of your buisness" And with that, the agitated Iron Dragon left, the doors left swinging in his wake. Natsu sighed in annoyance, wishing he could just punch him back, but he couldn't.

"Nassu?" Lucy mumbled, one eye opening wearily as she nuzzled her face into his scarf.

"Don't worry, Luce." He answered, turning to leave for her apartment. "Levy's going to be fine."

"Mmkay." She slurred. "...Nassu?"

"What?"

"Pet me..."

* * *

Gajeel cleared his way through the crowd like an icebreaker, swiftly making his way towards the bar. He immediately noticed the Script Mage that swayed on the bar stool, chattering away to a pillar next to her - the unmistakable head of blue hair kept in a very loose ponytail that she kept messing up sheepishly with one hand. Even from a distance he could tell she looked stunning in her dress, the kind that covered a lot of skin but honestly made a better impression than the common half naked chicks this place was so full of. He wished he'd seen her earlier without her coat, and also that she wouldn't scamper away the second she'd ran into him that night.

Her hazel eyes tore eway from the pillar and settled on him, a drunken glint making them unusually bright. He winced - brainless happiness didn't fit her face as much as people would've expected. But then they dimmed into a sort of awed curiosity, and he forgot what he was thinking because Christ, she was adorable.

"Oi, Shrimp."

"Gajeel." The way she said her name made him shiver, but he kept his face straight and smirked down at her.

"Had a tough night, eh?"

"Gajeel!" Kinana called from across the bar. "Can you take her home, please? She'd been drinking a lot since she came here and I can't keep my eye on her all the time!..." The bartender's voice trailed off as, true to her words, she scurried off to serve more alcohol.

"Why the fuck everyone assumes it's _my_ responsibility to look after her!" Gajeel shouted back at her, but there was no malice in his voice - it was more to appear true to his reputation. Turning back to the Script Mage, who was now fidgeting happily in her seat while staring at him, he sighed loudly. "But _fine_, let's go."

Scooping the girl up without another word, he looked around for her coat, but it was nowhere in sight. Knowing that he probably wouldn't find it until tomorrow, he propped her up on his leg as he took off his own heavy cloak, settling it down her small shoulders and fastening some metal buttons on the front - and with the drunk girl safely protected form the cold, he gathered her up and turned to leave.

"Nooo..." Levy whimpered, staring longingly at the festivities around them from the perch of his arms. Right now, a completely drunk Jenny Realight was singing of the stage while undressing slowly, effectively capturing the attention of most of the guildhall, especially that some other mages, including - he shuddered - Ichiya were eagerly following in her actions. Holy fuck, if there was going to be an orgy in the middle of the guild, he was _so_ changing affilations.

"Come on, you've had your fun." He muttered, swiftly making his way to the doors. "Should've thought about staying longer _before_ you got smashed."

With that he passed a bunch of couples making out under the wall and nudged them open with his side - taking a deep breath as the heavy stench of sweat and alcohol was replaced by the frosty air of the night. The little thing in his arms shivered and he couldn't help but tighten his grip on her, a frown marring his features as he started to briskly make his way to his apartment. He honestly doubted that there was anyone there at this time to punish him for tresspassing, but he wasn't about to be sneaking around just to do something as simple as putting a drunk person to sleep. Moreover, he was far from willing to accidentally stumble right into Titania's chestplate in the middle of her lair. Alone. In the middle of the night.

His apartment was a much better solution. Lily wouldn't be a problem - his cat left Magnolia for the enternity of the winter break to teach Extalians winter customs - but even if he was there, he probably would've understood. His cat adored Levy and he knew it.

Stopping to unlock the place and averting his eyes from the general mess in the hallway and living room, the Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow at the shiny eyes peeking out from the folds of the coat, clearly fascinated by every detail of the wasteland that was his flat right until the beginning of Christmas. Passing by the hallway into the kitchen, he deposited the now giggling bluenette onto another high stool before busying himself with digging her out of his cloak. While he was lifting her up to secure the garment on his elbow, he accidentally brushed her side with his knuckles, and the giggling intensified, along with a bright red blush.

"Ticklish?" Gajeel mused out loud, walking out of the kitchen to throw the thing somewhere and go back to kneel by her side. Her legs started swinging jerkily out of his reach when he tried to grab a hold of them, and the man smirked, making taking off her shoes into a personal challange that lasted about ten seconds and ended with both her tiny feet grasped securely in one of his hands, the toes wiggling wildly aganist the middle of his palm.

"Let go." Levy pouted at him cutely from above and he chuckled, fulfilling her requests in favor of bringing her some much needed water. She drank it without any objections, and with that he took her to the bathroom to change and wash herself if she wanted.

She did, so he ended up sitting next to the open door and trying to restrain himself from peeking_ too_ much as she bathed, ready to grab her if she slipped and half listening as she started babbling about her day and whatever, letting out a large yawn and rolling his shoulders until they popped.

So, fifteen minutes before midnight, The Dragon Slayer ended up in his bed with one very comfortable bookworm and a very awkward silence as she shifted aganist his side, staring at him with that quiet amazement all over her face.

Since he'd first saw her tonight, he'd meant to ask what happened to make her avoid him like the plague. However, now that he finally had the chance, he was doubting if it was a good idea. She was smashed - and very much so, so whatever came out of her mouth could very well be a lie - or worse yet, she could totally forget she'd said anything. He'd be in enough trouble if she suddenly woke up with him- in his bed- in his freaking _shirt_. He should just ask her tomorrow.

But at the same time, there was an inkling that he should clear up any misunderstandings before the midnight stuck, like some prissy Disney princess. Honestly, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But her face when she saw him was so startled, she looked positively scared. And he wanted to know _why_.

"Oye, Levy."

"Mmm?" The bluenette hummed, the little smile on her face widening as she tilted her head at him, oblivious to his inner struggles as she enjoyed herself in her own la-la land.

"Can ya tell me something?"

The bluenette hummed, before nodding her head and looking at him expectantly.

"Care to tell me why'd ya avoid me for three days straight?"

She shook her head. Well fuck, what was he expecting?

"Why can't ya answer me?"

"'S' not the time." Levy finally opened her mouth, the slightly slurred words falling off her tongue in a jumble.

"And when would the time be?"

She mumbled something at that, and he barely caught the 'new year' before the bluenette leaned closer, almost like she was about to collapse into his chest. Gajeel scooted away, making her pout and straighten back up.

"It's in another six minutes. You could tell me now."

"Nuh-huh."

"Come on, Shrimp."

"No." Levy's put deepened, and Gajeel couldn't help but smile at her annoyed expression.

"_Levy?_"

She opened her mouth at that, but no words reply came out, just a very intense blush that had her avoiding eye contact with him.

"_Levy._" The name rolled off his tongue in a purr, and she fidgeted. "Five minutes."

Intent on keeping her on the edge, he subtly reached out to grab her ankle, all the while keeping eye contact with the bluenette as she became more and more embarrased and fidgety. His thumb rolled aganist the smooth flesh right above the delicate bone - he knew for a fact that she loved when he did that - and an onslaught of shivers broke out across her skin, making him chuckle.

"Gajeel..."

"Four minutes left." He replied, before focusing on his work, peeking at the intoxicated woman from time to time to see her start to tremble, hiding her face from him but making no move at all to get away. He then went for the other leg, applying the same treatment on the same spot. "That makes it one minute."

Mentally ticking off the seconds, he let her ankles go, tracing his fingertips slowly up her leg and then back down again as he watched her. She'd finally looked at him - and he startled a little at the fact she seemed to be close to _tears_. Did he do something wrong? Had he actually made her upset?

"Wait, Shrimp, you actually don't have to-"

_"I love 'u!"_ Levy all but exploded.

_...What?_

"I love 'u." The girl repeated quickly, blushing for all she was worth as her worlds molded together in her haste to finally share them, and getting faster the more his eyes widened - "I _wante'_ ta tell 'u but theres been... 'stractions- I was- _this_ close to telling 'u- I d'n't-"

"_You-_" The Dragon Slayer breathed out, before swallowing thickly, "- for how long exactly have you been trying to tell me?..."

"A _lot_ of 'ime _but_-"

Before she could elaborate, however, there were lips planted on hers, and a very... surprised man tugging her closer to himself so he shut her up. The fat tears bubbling in the corners of her eyes - was she actally _crying?_- were wiped away before any coud fall and suddenly, the load on her chest from the past week was suddenly just gone, ejected in the few droplets that made it past the swipe of his calloused fingers and sucked out by his warm, warm lips. The caress of his mouth on hers made her feel strange, maybe a little bit braver than she actually was, and definietely much happier as she sneaked her arms aroound his back and _purred_. His kiss was so throughout, she was practically melting...

A loud bang from the outside made both of them jump and break away, him cursing loudly as she just stared at him quizically.

"Fireworks?" She slurred out loud to herself, brows scrunching up in confusion. Had only a minute passed? To her, it felt like Gajeel stole at least a few minutes for that... kiss... they just shared.

"Aa." Gajeel sighed, rubbing the back of his head with a clearly annoyed expression. "You know, I might've... Sped the midnight up by a minute or two to get you to tell me faster. Uh, sorry."

"Eeeeehh?" Levy squealed, before covering her face with her hands. She'd been tricked! Well, she was drunk, so it wasn't particularly hard, but...

"Don't dwell on it too much, though." The dark haired man muttered, before lifting the edges of his covers to wrap her up in a 'pancake' and hoisting off the bed when he got up himself. "Might get a better look while we're at it, anyway. All the booming and light."

She wasn't about to object him, especially that there was a smirk on his face at the mention of the explosions. Opening up the window in the bedroom that overlooked the city panorama, he climbed on the windowsill and secured her in his lap. What he saw made him whistle. "Hoo boy. They really went all out this year."

And indeed they did, in flashes of thousands bright colors that glittered on the dark sky like the stars, taking onto fantastic shapes from dragons to fairies and everything in between. The echo that reverbated through the city made the buidings tremble, and Gajeel snickered at the thought of the rowdy mages causing a heap of property damage just from shooting fireworks at the sky. Master wouldn't start the year too well then.

In a few minutes, probably he'll climb onto the ceiling and shoot out some lights on his own, hopefully getting a reply from the direction of their headquarters - and in the morning, chew out the small girl in his arms real good for acting like a wimp and not telling him sooner, even though there was basically no chance he'd say no to her advances. And then he'll kiss her.

For now, though, he was just content with having her in his arms, blinking up at the shimmering lights with drunken adoration and giving off little cheery sounds.

_Not a bad way to start the new year at all._

* * *

_Authors note: _Happy belated holiday fanfic! It was supposed to go up earlier, just the exams and projects are killing me because I'm in the third grade of middle school. Thankfully, I've got a latop for christmas so I can sometimes write more. The bad thing is that it doesn't have microsoft office and I just did this entire thing on FF net notepad and It's terribly unedited. Sorry!

(And yes I did not undergo any car accident or drown in my shower. It's _just_ school.)

Have a nice year and survive until the winter-spring break, everyone! ;D

~HeartGold12


End file.
